1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for connecting wire harness, and more particularly to a structure of a connector arrangement for vehicles which is used for connecting the wire harness used for electrical wiring in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional structure of a connector arrangement for vehicles is illustrated in FIGS. 27 and 28.
In the Figures, reference numeral 7 denotes a side panel of an automobile. A bracket 6 is secured to this side panel 7 by fixture screws 8, 8. A couple of female connectors 3, 5 are disposed within the bracket 6. The female connector 3 is connected to one end of an engine room harness 2. The other end of the engine room harness 2 is connected to a head lamp, a battery (both not shown), etc., through a grommet 21. The grommet 21 is attached to a dash panel.
The other female connector 5 is disposed at one end of a vehicle body harness 4. The other end of the vehicle body harness 4 is connected to a tail lamp and other given electric parts, all not shown, received in a rear parcel.
As shown in FIG. 27, male connectors 12, 13 are connected respectively to bifurcated right ends of a main harness 9. The male connectors 12, 13 are adapted to fit respectively into the female connectors 3, 5.
Owing to the foregoing arrangement, a certain harness element in the main harness 9, as shown in FIG. 27, is connected to the engine room harness 2 and vehicle body harness 4 by means of fitting the male connectors 12, 13 respectively into the female connectors 3, 5.
For connecting the male connectors 12, 13 respectively into the female connectors 3, 5, the male connectors 12, 13 are held conformed to the female connectors 3, 5 so as to be fitted into the female connectors 3, 5 by fixing bolts 16, 17, as shown in FIG. 28.
Since the construction and fitting method of and between the female connectors 3, 5 and the male connectors 12, 13 are substantially the same to those disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 3-226978 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-55988, detailed description thereof is omitted.
In FIG. 27, reference numeral 18 denotes a steering member. Both end portions of the steering member 18 are secured to the vehicle body side panel 7 through a bracket 19. Reference numeral 6 denotes a protective cover attached to the male connectors 12, 13 for protecting the connectors 12, 13.
However, this prior art has the following shortcomings. It is customary that the male connectors 12, 13 are fitted into the female connectors 3, 5 while the automobile is being assembled. Further, the bracket 6 is secured to the neighborhood of the dash panel 20 disposed within the cabin at a lower part thereof. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 27, the fitting operation of the male and female connectors must be performed carefully avoiding the steering member 18 which is laid in the direction of width of the automobile. Accordingly, a person engaging in this work is obliged to keep an awkward attitude during the fitting operation. Therefore, working efficiency is not good.
In addition, the male connectors 12, 13 are held conformed to the female connectors 3, 5 first and thereafter, the fixing bolts 16, 17 are threaded into the female connectors 3, 5 to fit the male connectors 12, 13 into the female connectors 3, 5, respectively. Accordingly, it takes much time and labor to hold the male connectors 12, 13 conformed to the female connectors 3, 5. For this reason, working efficiency is not good, either.